Are you a ghost?
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: Edward sits alone when he gets a visitor. But when that visitor is hundreds of miles away in Forks how can it be? Set halfway through NW, Songfic Are you a ghost? by B Witched


**Disclaimer: I own neither twilight nor Are you a ghost**

**Author's note: I was listening to this song the other day and this story came to mind, hopefully i've done it justice. Please tell me :)**

Are you a ghost?

_It's 2 in the morning_

It was dark I had once again found refuge in my room. I tried to relax, close my mind from all thoughts. I turned to look at the clock. 2am. But what did it matter time was endless for me.

_I'll tell you why I'm awake_

But I couldn't relax, whenever I shut my eyes I could see her face. A smile was lit across her face and it seemed as if she was calling to me. My angel was calling me back. But I couldn't go to her. It had been my decision to leave and I couldn't go back. But that wasn't the only thing.

_There it goes that creepy feeling again_

It felt like someone was watching me. It was like someone was here in this room with me. But I knew it was empty. I was alone, like always.

_Round in my head_

But even so it felt as if someone was here in my head, listening to me, watching my every movement. There was something here.

_Ooh again here in my head_

I wanted to open my eyes, but I felt to afraid. I knew something was here now, but I didn't dare to find out what. I was a vampire, indestructible, but I was afraid.

_Here in the darkness_

I forced them open. I could see nothing in the surrounding darkness. But there was something lurking in the dark. I could feel it.

_Oh there's so many shades_

But there it was. In the corner. It was like a darker shade of black. A dark shadow.

_Shadows burn like faded flames_

The shadow didn't move. It was the deepest black. Invisible, but the still the brightest thing I could see. I couldn't move my eyes.

_And die into the night, ooh and fly up so high ooh_

But it disappeared. Like a flame snubbed out by a breath. It fled as if fearing the dawn. But the feeling that I was being watched didn't go. Something was coming. Then light filled my vision. She was standing before me.

_Are you a ghost?_

Just as I remembered. My angel was standing in front of me. She smelt as good as the first day I met her. She smiled at me sadly. How could she be here? Was she a ghost?

_Or are you alive?_

Or was she alive? A tear ran down her cheek, but she made no move to wipe it away. I stood and her smile widened. I needed her. I realized the mistake I'd made in leaving her.

_Would you be here for me, be here for me now_

I took a step towards her and she didn't move. Every inch of her glowed. Was she here to save me? Could I be saved?

_Imagination_

Could this be my imagination? Was my mind telling me how much I needed her? I need to touch her. I needed to see…

_Or are you for real?_

… needed to see if she was real. I needed to know if this was a figment of my imagination. I wanted her. Needed her.

_Just give me a sign and I'll know_

She placed a finger on my lips. She felt cool against my skin, but I took no notice. She was here and that was all that mattered.

_Cool wind is blowing_

A calming breeze blew through the air. Coming from nowhere, going to nowhere. Bella's hair blew slightly behind her increasing her scent.

_Fingers through hair_

I ran my fingers through her hair. It felt like always. Soft to touch and so silky.

_Standing in an empty room, alone_

Even so, it felt like I was standing in my dark room with no one, despite the fact my angel was here in front of me.

_It feels like your there_

I didn't care if this wasn't real. It felt like she was here and that's all I wanted… her.

_Ooh alone I know that you're there_

My angel was here and that was all I cared about.

_Are you a ghost?_

_Or are you alive?_

But there was something in the back of my mind telling me it was t good to be true.

Would you be here for me, be here for me now

I moved close to her and our lips brushed. Her lips were soft, but cold. I didn't pull back. I'd missed Bella.

_Imagination_

_Or are you for real?_

But I did pull back. Bella didn't sigh, she smiled. Another tear rolled down her cheek. I picked it up on the tip of my finger. It was ice cold.

_Just give me a sign and I'll know_

She blinked at me and then caught a sob in her throat. Why did she cry? Why was my angel crying?

_I'll tell you what I know_

"Bella." I said my voice sounded strangely echoed.

_I'll tell you how I feel_

"I love you. I should have never have left." Her face lit up at my words. Then I heard her voice. It seemed distant like she was speaking from miles away.

"I love you, Edward. Never forget that." Then she was gone.

_Are you a ghost?_

_Or are you alive?_

I sat there stunned for a second. Where had she gone? There was a knock on the door. Alice came in.

_Would you be here for me, be here for me now_

"Edward." A soon as she started to speak I knew the truth. She was gone, my angel was gone.

_Imagination_

_Or are you for real?_

"There was a car crash in Forks. Bella's dead." I nodded. I'd taken to long and now my angel was dead.

_Just give me a sign and I'll know_


End file.
